Jon Favreau
Jonathan Kolia "Jon" Favreau is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, director, producer, and screenwriter. He is best known for directing the 2003 Christmas comedy film, . He also voiced Reilly the beaver in ' and , and Jerome the Grizzly Bear in . For Disney, he portrayed Happy Hogan in , , Iron Man 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Endgame and Spider-Man: Far From Home. He also served as director and executive producer for Iron Man and Iron Man 2. The first Iron Man film was made before Disney acquired Marvel. Additionally, he served as an executive producer for The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame. Additionally, he voiced Pre Vizla in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and played Rio Durant in Solo. As the director of the 2016 live-action Jungle Book, Favreau aimed to amalgamate the spirit of Disney's The Jungle Book with the faithfulness and storytelling of Rudyard Kipling's original tale. He used Kipling's rendition of The Jungle Book as an opportunity to kick-start Neel Sethi's career into stardom. He also directed the live-action 2019 film, The Lion King, a remake of the 1994 film. Favreau was named a Disney Legend in 2019 as an executive producer on the Disney+ series ''The Mandalorian'''' He also voices Paz Vizla on the show.'' Filmography Disney Roles Crumford Lorak.png|'Crumford Lorak' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Hurley.jpg|'Hurley' (G-Force) Happy Hogan IM3.png|'Happy Hogan' (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thark Bookie.jpg|'Thark Bookie' (John Carter) Solo (film) 186.jpg|'Rio Durant' (Solo) Gallery Jon Favreau Iron-Man premiere.jpg|Jon Favreau at premiere of Iron-Man in April 2008. Jon Favreau G-Force premiere.jpg|Jon Favreau at premiere of G-Force in July 2009. Jon Favreau Summer TCA Tour12.jpg|Jon Favreau speaks at the Revolution panel at the 2012 Summer TCA Tour. Jon Favreau SDCC.jpg|Jon Favreau speaks onstage at the 2012 San Diego Comic Con. Jon Favreau D23 Expo15.jpg|Jon Favreau attending the 2015 D23 Expo. Jon Favreau visits Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Jon Favreau visiting The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon in March 2016. Jon Favreau JB16 premiere.jpg|Jon Favreau at the premiere of The Jungle Book in April 2016. Jon Favreau 20th HFA.jpg|Jon Faverau speaks onstage during the 20th annual Hollywood Film Awards in November 2016. Jon Favreau D23 Expo17.jpg|Jon Favreau speaks onstage during the 2017 D23 Expo. Jon Favreau 70th DGA.jpg|Jon Favreau attending the 70th annual Directors Guild Awards in February 2018. Jon Favreau AIW premiere.jpg|Jon Favreau at the premiere of Avengers: Infinity War in April 2018. Jon Favreau TLK19 premiere.jpg|Jon Favreau at premiere of The Lion King remake in July 2019. Jon Favreau Disney Legend D23 Expo19.jpg|Jon Favreau at the Disney Legends event at the 2019 D23 Expo. Jon Favreau 77th Golden Globes.jpg|Jon Favreau arrives at the 77th annual Golden Globes in January 2020. Trivia *Favreau is the first director to direct more than one live-action adaptation of an animated film. *He is also the second director of an MCU film to direct a live-action remake, after Kenneth Branagh. **Ironically, Branagh's remake of Cinderella was the last remake before Favreau's The Jungle Book. *Favreau previously worked with Roger Allers (one of the directors of the 1994 original Lion King film) in the 2006 Sony animated comedy Open Season ''in which Favreau voiced Reilly the beaver. *Favreau's son Max, portrayed young Peter Parker in ''Iron Man 2. Category:Actors Category:Males Category:People Category:People from New York Category:Directors Category:American people Category:Voice actors Category:1960s births Category:Producers Category:G-Force Category:John Carter Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Magic Kingdom Category:The Jungle Book Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:Authors Category:Comedians Category:Screenwriters Category:Hercules Category:Spider-Man Category:The Lion King Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Iron Man Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tarzan Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney Legends Category:Fox Category:The Mandalorian